Sonic the Hedgehog X Jacob the Werewolf: Another Tragic Tale of Love
by Wolfgang64
Summary: A cold winter kissed day, could turn into a hot night of passion if Jacob can summon enough bravery to tell Sonic how he really feels. But will his obvious hints be enough to get past the blue blur? This is an unofficial fan sequel to "The Tragic Tale of Love: Edward and Robotnik." (c) SEGA Jacob (c) Stephanie Meyer.


**(AN: Co-written by Wolfgang64 and LogicOverFantasy. The Sonic portrayed in this story, is the Jaleel White AOSTH version. Just to clear up some confusion ^_^ With that out of the way, enjoy the story~!)**

 **Rated MA!**

 **Ladies and Gentlemen I present you the delightful sequel to Robotnik X Edward: Sonic the Hedgehog X Jacob the Werewolf, another tragic tale of true love...**

As the blue blur and his fur fag were wolf boyfriend Jacob cuddled and wuddled under their tempurpedic mattress covers they both couldn't help but get a little red in their cheeks. They both had feelings for one another but they couldn't find the nerve to tell each other the truth about their feelings. Sonic had trouble because he was shy, and Jacob was still seeing Bella's weird demon baby like a creepy pedowolf. Which was what sonic would call: "Way past fucked up." It was only when it the weather turned cold and chilled their Lakeview log cabin a few degrees lower than normal, that they decided to warm up together in bed.

"Sonic…" Jabob started to say.

"Yeah Jacob?" Asked Sonic, "What is it?"

"W-well… I just wanted t-to say that… um…"

"You like me, right?"

Jacob looked at Sonic with a shocked expression. How could he have found out so easily? Was it really that obvious?

Sonic noticed his expression, and said "I'm not exactly known for my _slow_ thinking." He chuckled to himself and cuddled up closer to Jacob. Jacob in response pulled him closer and began to plant many passionate kisses all over him. He rubbed his hands up and down Sonics body, feeling his soft blue fur under his gentle fingertips.

Sonic's spines tingled at the delicate touch of Jacob's fingers making him shiver with delight. Although he was known as the fastest thing on the planet, he intended to show Jacob that he wasn't the fastest... Lover...

Sonic decided to match Jacob and started to kiss him back, with much more force than intended. Their tongues collided like two armies meeting on the battlefield, Saliva mixing in their mouths like a fruit smoothie.

Jacob began to slowly grew out his fangs as Sonic's tongue explored his mouth, he wanted to show him that the 'beast' he was laying with, was all his to explore and feel. Sonic's tongue brushed through Jacobs canines with a tingling sensation the likes of which were new and exciting for the young rodent. It was like every neuron in his brain was _screaming_ at him to run from the big _bad_ wolf, the _predator_ , but he knew that Jacob would never hurt him intentionally; He knew Jacob, he liked- no… _._ he _loved_ Jacob like no other. The Passionate frenching combined with the sense of fake danger was enough to get both of the hairy boys stimulated, and into the mood for a good, hard, _rut fest._

Jacob pulled away from Sonics face hole, leaving behind a trail of hedgehog and wolf spit. Some of which, Jacob swallowed. Turned on by the action, Sonic got down of his hands and knees like the total slut he was, and shook his ass in front of Jacob, inviting him to know what it's like to be SEGA on a daily basis. Sonic felt Jacobs hairy wolf penis struggle to enter his tight virgin butthole but with one strong pelvic thrust, Jacob breach his anal walls and started to pound that sweet hedgehog ass. As Jacobs slow thrusts got more rhythmic, sonic said "You're too slow!" in his usual cocky voice.

Jacob grinned down at his blue lover, seeing a fire in Sonic's eyes, such passion he had not seen before. He took that taunt to good use and sped up his sensual thrusting, with Sonic pleasurably moaning in response. With one final hump, Jacob climaxed his load into Sonics big open blue cavern.

Sonic got on top of Jacob and said with a smile, "You may b a where wolf butt I'm the top dawg!", as sonic pounds his chili dog into Jacob's wolf hole and thrusts rapidly. Jacob never felt this way about anyone, not even Bella's underage CGI demon baby could make his wolfjob this massive. Sonic's huge veiny chili doggin slammed and slammed against Jacobs tight Mexican buttocks. Sonic increased in speed as he felt his hot air balloons clench up inside Jacobs mutthole signaling his upcoming climax. But what sonic didn't know, was that Jacob was jackin' it like super hard and was also about to shoot his load like bullets from an automatic rifle. Jacob rolled his tongue out soon felt his behind filling up with sticky hedgehog sauce, at the same time as Jacob was nearing his end as well and his red rocket exploded with his tiny wolf babies getting everywhere in the room and they shouted their orgasms to the heavens.

Sonic leaned down Jacobs back and said, "Did I do that?" getting a faint panting sound from the multi-abbed hunk of meat.

They collapsed unto each other in a tired heap, breathing heavily as they finished their little romp. Sonic looked up at Jacob with tired loving eyes and said, "Jacob…?"

"Yeah Sonic?"

"Promise me you won't leave my side please?"

"I promise Sonic." Jacob leaned forward and kissed Sonic in his blue head. "In the meantime, we should probably clean up this mess…" They looked over the mess that was the result of their lovemaking. "How are we going to clean it up so fast?"

Sonic pondered this for a moment, until a light bulb appeared over his head, "I got it! Hey, monkey boy!"

Out of the closet appeared an angry robot monkey with a red head carrying a mop and sporting a badly hidden hard-on. "Whadda want _now_ you blue palooka?" The monkey asked in a slightly high pitched voice. His face went from anger to shock in a millisecond as he took in how… _Everything_ was covered in "vanilla" cream.

"Hey Coconuts, you purvey weirdo. Could you clean up around here? If you don't clean it in time, the whole cabin will smell like wolf and hedgehog wiener spunk."

Coconuts audibly sighed but reluctantly got to work mopping . "At least it beats working for Robuttnik."

Sonic and Jacob both laughed at the sorry sack of monkey shit cleaning up their love juice and fell back on the bed. They cuddled up to each other closer than ever before, each saying saying "I love you" and falling asleep, the only sounds they hear being their own heartbeats, and Coconuts mopping up the chili dawg juice covered walls clean.

 **The End…?**

 **(This was meant to be a one shot. But Due to how _massively_ popular this story has gotten, I will now work on one more chapter. Thank you all for reading this in your spare time!)**


End file.
